Fateful Memmories
by JayKay122
Summary: takes place during the demon tornament that yusuke is throwing. there was a woman that hiei was partners in crime with, but then one day she betrayed her.. what he didnt know was that she was trying to save him! after spending 100 years in jail, she escap
1. Escape

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

I hope you all like this story. I know that some of the characters may seem ooc but this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic! I would like to thank my best friend fireboog cuz we wrote this story together!

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Today's the day that I leave this place!" Nacara said to herself as she was pacing back and forth in her jail cell.

Nacara was a few years younger than Hiei. She had shoulder length hair, and reddish eyes. Not to mention she was also short. Maybe a few centimeters shorter than Hiei, but like him, she also packed a powerful punch.

"I've been here too long; I have to get out." She said trying to figure out a plan. "I got it!" She said to herself.

She called a guard over. "I… have to tell you something." She said in a fake sweet voice.

"Yeah? Say it now girl, I have to check on other cells." The guard said in an annoying tone of voice.

"I…I love you." She said lying, just to get him off guard.

"What did you just say!" He remarked looking at her.

That was the chance she needed. She banged the guard's head across the bars of the cell. He easily became knocked out. She took the keys out of his pocket, and left her cell. She put the guard inside the cell, and she herself changed into him. That was her power, she can change into any type of demon. She left the tower calmly, then she was off.

"Hiei, hopefully I'll see you soon. It's because of you that I spent the last 100 years of my life in jail. I remember it all clearly." she said as she started to remember back to her past before she was in jail.

"Hiei, you're so stupid!" She said to herself. "I've been in jail! You don't even care! Then again, it's not like you know or anything." She began to think again. It was like scenes from a movie just all coming back. Bits and pieces of her past were being put back together.

_Flashback _"Listen Nacara, this isn't going to become some kind of love affair. If I'm going to take you in, we are partners in crime, nothing else!" Hiei said as he bandaged up her wounds.

"Ew! I would never fall in love with you. I don't trust demons like you!" Nacara said loudly.

"Demons like me?" Hiei said tightening her bandage, causing her to wince in pain.

"I don't trust…I…never mind." She said trying not to make anymore contact with Hiei.

"So, what happened to you back there?" Hiei asked breaking the silence.

"My ex-boyfriend, Toko, tried to kill me. I tried to fight him off before he actually did." Nacara said acting strong when she felt weak. _End flashback_

Nacara flashed back to reality. She knew she was alive because of Hiei, but she was still angry with him for being the cause of her going to jail.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

that's the end for chapter 1.. Hope you all liked it.. Sorry for so many mysteries, but it will get better.. More of the regular YYH characters will be in the next chapter, but I just wanted to introduce the new character! Thanx again to Fireboog and her help in making this kewl story! Plz R&R


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings**

Sorry that it took so long for me to put up the next chapter, but I've been writing my other story that I forgot about this one! Once again, I would like to thank my friend fireboog for writing this story wit me so late at night! This story is going to be around the time that Yusuke is having his demon tornament. Parings for this story are: Y/Kei, K/B/Ko, Ku/Yuk, Muk/H/OC

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"I'm so glad that we all made passed the first round." Yusuke said to his tow demon friends.

Just then Koema walked up with Botan and George the Ogre behind him. The three guys looked shocked.

"How the hell did you guys get here!" Yusuke asked.

"With our disguises, of course!" Botan told him.

"You shouldn't be here." Kurama said more sharply than he meant to.

"I thought that you would be happy to see me." Botan said a little hurt. "Or is it because you've changed since you have been gone for a year."

"It's not like that at all. I just don't want you to get hurt. Especially if the demons find out that you're from Spirit World." He told her.

"But Koema is with me." She said.

"That's what makes me worried." Kurama said almost in a whisper.

"You guys shouldn't stay here." Yusuke said. "These stupid demons might start to get weird ideas."

After Koema and his crew left, Yusuke asked Kurama what's up with him and Botan.

"I don't know. Maybe it is because we haven't seen each other for a year. Kurama told Yusuke.

"Well…I sure is hell hope that Keiko doesn't have a boyfriend when I come back because I'll feel bad if I have to kick his ass." Yusuke said with a laugh. "Speaking of girlfriends, I wonder if Kuwabara finally got with Yukina?"

Hearing this made Hiei want to throw up. Kurama looked over and saw Hiei making that face.

"So Hiei, Mukuro turns out to be a woman under the bandages." Kurama said to Hiei.

"Yeah Hiei, you two would make the perfect couple." Yusuke chimed in.

"I don't like Mukuro, and never will." Hiei said very sharply.

"Whoa! What's up with you?" Yusuke asked. "Oh…I get it, women trouble in the past."

"You don't know anything about my past, but there was a woman." Hiei told them.

Yusuke and Kurama both got very shocked looks on their faces.

"It had nothing to do with love. We worked together, and she was a bitch and betrayed me. Too bad I haven't seen her since, or I would have killed her on the spot. Mainly because she is most likely dead." He told them.

"I had no idea." Kurama told Hiei.

"Who cares, it was 100 years ago." Hiei said. "I'm tired of just standing here doing nothing. I'm going to go for a walk." Then Hiei left he other two just standing there.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Stupid Kurama, bringing up the past like that!" Hiei thought to himself. "But I still don't understand why she did it."

**:Flashback: **"Hiei, I want you to meet me at the hillside where you trained me." Nacara told him.

"Whatever. Just don't be late." He said.

Later that day, Hiei went to the hllside to meet Nacara as planned. When he got there, he couldn't find her, but then she came up from behind and attacked him.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled to her.

"I don't need you anymore!" She said.

They fought for a little while and Hiei gutted her in the stomach with his sword. He didn't care if she was alright or not. Hiei turned and left without even looking back. **:End Flashback:**

"I don't even know why she acted like she was in such a rush." Hiei thought. "Oh well…I doubt she is even part of this world anymore either.

But what Hiei didn't know was that Nacara was very much alive and at the tornament that Yusuke was throwing . Because she escaped the tower cell she spent the last 100 years in about 2 months ago.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

That was the end of chapter 2.. I hope that you all liked it! But I know that my partner that wrote this wit me and I do! So please R&R


End file.
